A Soldier's Weakness A Teddy Duchamp Story
by bjamesdean19315
Summary: Teddy Duchamp has been considered worthless to others all his life, that is until Carmen Mckenzie comes along. She gives him a reason to actually care, her friendship. But what happens when he realizes he wants more?
1. Chapter 1

The life I have lived so far has been dull and empty, maybe that's why I don't have many friends. Or maybe it's just because I don't live my life to the fullest, watching as opportunities pass me by that never again will come. I'm used to be unnoticed, have been for awhile now; every since my existence to be exact. My older brother Jack is the center of my parent's world. If they were so satisfied with him why did they try for me? So many unanswered questions overflow my mind, today isn't any different.

**A Soldier's Weakness…A Teddy Duchamp Love Story**

"Carmen please put that book down and go outside, we've been here for 7 hours and all you've done is read." I pulled my book away from my hungry eyes to look up at my mother. "I want to finish this chapter first, then I will." I compromised. As my mother shook her head, her blond curls bounced back and forth. "You will go outside now and finish the chapter later. Your brother doesn't sit for hours waisting time like this." She complained. I set my copy of East Of Eden down and trudged out the door, not wanting to discuss the matter anymore. We moved from our homey community of Boise Idaho to the deserted plains of Castle Rock Oregon. You see my father is a logger and he was given the opportunity to widen his career or in my words "paycheck" if he was willing to move to Oregon, apparently there is a higher demand for tree killers in this state. I could smell the fragrance of freshly cut grass; I spotted Jack fiddling with the lawn mower. His hands were covered with oil and when he wiped his sweating brow, oil speared across it. I crossed the yard to where he stood. "Jack I'm going to check out the town, want to come?" He cussed under his breath as he struggled with the machine. "Carmen can't you see I'm busy? Please leave me alone." I backed away slowly from my raging brother and then scurried down the street. I was used to being the person others took their anger out on, so it was only natural for me to take it like a morning pill. As I walked around my new town I couldn't help but picture it being in one of John Wayne's movies. "A fella could mistake you for a half-breed." I chuckled. As I examined my new surroundings, my stomach growled. "Just great I'm miles away from home and not a cent with me." I ignored my starvation and carried forth. The dusty roads of Castle Rock left my eyes watery and the musty air clogged my lungs. "Home sweet home." I joked. Across town there was a diner entitled Blue Point which only increased my appetite. "I would have finished my book by now." I mumbled. "What did you say?" I jolted back, snapping me into reality once more. "Who said that?" I squeaked. A boy with slicked blond hair and a handsome face approached me from behind. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" He asked. I breathed a sigh of relieve before responding. "It's okay. I'm fine." His soft brown eyes stared at me, squinting as if in thought. "My name's Chris, Chris Chambers. What's yours?" I relaxed my tensed muscles and smiled. "Carmen McKenzie, nice to meet you." Chris put on a heartwarming face. "The pleasure is all mine Carmen." I blushed as my stomach roared with annoyance. "Sounds like you're hungry, how about we get something to eat?" "I'd love to but I have no money with me." I explained. Chris chuckled before responding. "Not to worry, I've got plenty for the both of us." I shook my head in disagreement. "No, I couldn't possibly take your money, It isn't right." Chris laughed. "Nonsense, consider it a token of our new friendship." This boy is serious; he really _wants _to be my friend. "I guess if you put it that way…" "Great, I know a swell place you'll love." Chris said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the Blue Point diner. Once inside we sat down and ordered our meals. "So where you from originally?" Chris questioned. "Boise Idaho. My father got promoted up here to chop down even more trees." I spoke. Chris chuckled. "My old man is a drunk all hours of the day." I felt sympathy for this boy. "I'm sorry to hear that Chris." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright, people round here don't expect nothing else from the Chambers family." I frowned. "Chris, you're a good person. I believe your better than that and I'm from around here now." Chris smiled his heart stopping smile once more. "You're not so bad yourself Carmen." After we finished our meals he showed me around Castle Rock. "And this is the best part of the tour, the tree house." I stood in awe of the masterpiece in front of me, sure it wasn't perfect but it came pretty close to it. "This is amazing, did you build this?" Chris smiled with pride. "Yeah, with the help of my buddies." I grazed my hand on the aging tree and took in its beauty. "Do you wanna see the inside Carmen?" I turned to Chris happily. "I would love to." It was scattered with empty cans of beer and gum wrappers, the walls were covered with a variety of miscellaneous posters and included a table that appeared to be made of cardboard. "Sorry the place is a mess." Chris apologized. I took in all the surrounding had to offer. "Chris it's lovely, messy or not. "Take a seat." He suggested. I looked down at the world through the small window, I felt free up here. "I come up here to get away from it all." Chris shared. "I can see why, it's like the whole earth stops for a moment when you're here." Chris grinned. "Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris and I had been talking for about an hour when shouting could be heard below. "Hey Chambers you up there?" Chris stuck his head out the window. "Yeah Duchamp, what's it to ya?" Another voice could be heard now. "Just that we've been looking for you for the past hour and a half." Chris laughed. "Aww did you guys miss me?" "Miss you? With that ugly mug? Nah." "Very funny LaChance." Chris yelled. "Alright Chris, open up." Chris smiled at me before he turned back to the boys below. "What's the password?" "Open the fuckin' door or I'll kick your ass." "That's not the password but what the hell." Chris laughed. He opened the door as three boys climbed the ladder up. "I swear Chambers I'm gonna-"A boy with dirty blond hair that rested just above his Buddy Holly glasses appeared. "Teddy get your ass outta my face!" Someone yelled from below. The boy named Teddy climbed all the way up then sat down, staring directly towards me. I grew uncomfortable and turned away from him. "Jess Teddy what the hell was that? Oh hey who's that?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Vern shut up and wait till Gordie gets up here." I watched as the last of them came inside. "What did I miss?" Chris patted my shoulder. "Guys this is Carmen McKenzie, newest member of our gang. "Chris that means a lot to me." I replied. "No problem Cami." I smiled at the nickname he had given me. "Well come on shit heads introduce yourselves." A chubby cheeked boy with dark brown hair spoke. "I'm Vern. Nice to meet ya." I nodded. Nice to meet you too Vern." A skinny, shy looking boy was next to speak. "Hey Carmen, I'm Gordie." "Hello Gordie." I grinned. "And I'm Timmy." Chris, Vern and Gordie burst into laughter as the Buddy Holly look alike realized his mistake. "I mean my name is Teddy." He blushed. "Hello Teddy." I managed. "Ok, now that Teddy made a complete fool outta himself, why were you guys looking for me?" Chris asked. "Well we were walking down to the lake when…" I glanced over at Teddy and saw that he was watching me, I quickly looked away. "He did what?" Chris exclaimed. Gordie watched the ground as he spoke. "He threw Denny's hat in the water." I gaped at Chris as his face turned a dark shade of red. "I'm gonna kill that mother fucker!" He stormed out of the tree house, leaving me with three expressionless boys. There was several moments of silence before I decided to speak. "May I ask who Chris is planning on killing?" Vern was the one that answered. "A spineless pussy named Ace." I nodded in curiosity, edging him to continue. "He stole Gordie's brother's hat last summer, you just don't steal a dead-" Teddy punched him on the shoulder and Vern fell silent. I eyed them with bewilderment but kept my mouth shut. "Don't just sit there; tell me where those shit heads threw it." The three followers climbed down and rushed to catch up with Chris. I wasn't too sure I wanted to go with them but I did anyway. "Where is it?" Chris demanded. "Right over there, see by that fallen branch?" Vern responded. "Yeah I see it." Chris mumbled. He plopped down on the wet grass and pulled his boots off then rolled up his pants. "Chris you're not actually going out there are you, it's way too deep." I warned. He glanced my way for a brief moment. "Carmen I have to, it'll be alright." His temper seemed to boil down; I silently breathed a sigh of relief. Chris swam across the lake with ease and retrieved the hat. On his way back he clasped it between his teeth. "There you go Gordie, take it easy now." Chris reassured. "Those jerks have some nerve throwing Gordie's hat out there like some piece of shit." Vern barked. "Calm down Vern-o all that matters is that Gordie got it back." The murky waters of the lake grew restless as movement appeared; my eyes drifted towards it, a lone Osprey dived feet first into the lagoon, plucking its victim out from under the surface.

I walked back to my new abode around dusk; the day's events left me fearful and pleased at the same time. As I mounted the steps I noticed Teddy retreating to the house next to mine. "Was he following me from behind this whole time?" I whispered. "Carmen, is that you? Come help your mother set the table." I noticed Teddy lifting his head up in my direction after my father's outburst and scrambled through the door, something about that kid made my skin crawl.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon I decided to meet up with the guys. The muggy summer air caused me to move sluggishly, motivation leaking with every step. "I can't wait for winter." I grumbled aloud. As I complained I noticed something shimmering amongst the branches that had fallen on a convenient store lot. I followed the flickering of light until I was within inches of it. "What the heck?" I questioned. I stooped down and reached under the dead wood. I grasped what felt like a smooth square stone and stood. "How did this get here?" It was a faded lighter that pictured a B-17 Flying Fortress and had the words "World War II" engraved on it. I examined my find for a few more minutes then placed it into my jean shorts pocket. When I reached the tree house, laughter could be heard clearly. "Vern-o you fuck face, the Lone Ranger would kick Zorro's sorry ass!" "No way, Teddy; Zorro would slice the Lone Ranger open and eat him for breakfast." "He would be dead before he even got the chance to you idiot." I rolled my eyes as I mounted up the ladder. "Hey guys." I smiled cheerfully. "Hey Carmen, what's happening? Chris replied. I sat down beside him and Gordie. "Other than me slowly dying from the heat, nothing much." Chris chuckled. "Same here." "Guys I'm roasting, let's go to the lake or something." Vern whined. "I agree with the pussy, let's go for a swim." Teddy echoed. "Hey! I'm not a pussy!" Vern defended. "Shut up you two, Carmen what do ya say? You wanna go swimming?" I glanced up at the others and they were waiting for my answer. "Sure, but I didn't bring my bathing suit." I finally croaked. "No worries, you can just swim in your clothes. That's what we're gonna do." Chris spoke. "Last one to the lake is Vern's mother!" Teddy yelled. Vern chased after Teddy furiously. "What the fuck Teddy!" Gordie took a deep breath then climbed down as well. "You'll get used to their stupidity." Chris encouraged.

Once at the lake, all four boys high-tailed it for the water. "Come on in Carmen, the water's great!" Chris called. I laid my bag on a grassy patch then followed them into the water. "I'm coming, hold your horses!" I giggled. I waddled cautiously towards them, arms outstretched. "Hurry up; by the time you get over here I'll be dead." Chris teased. "Don't rush me Chambers." I replied. Just then, I lost my balance and slipped on an unseen rock; falling face first into the freezing lake. Before I went under I heard Chris's muffled voice call out my name. The foggy depths of the lake pulled me under and for a moment, I felt at peace. "Holy shit! Carmen are you alright?" Teddy exclaimed. He had pulled me out from my watery grave and onto solid ground. I opened my eyes and looked up at Teddy's face, his glasses reflected the sun. "I'm alright, thank you for saving me Buddy Holly." I patted Teddy's cheek gratefully. A few moments ticked by before anyone spoke. "No problem, Carmen." Teddy whispered. "Alright guys, give her some space." Chris demanded. I leisurely sat upright and held my aching head. "How pathetic can I be?" I grumbled once I came to. "It happens to the best of us Cami." Chris soothed. "Maybe we should get her home." Gordie suggested. "No way, you guys go have fun. I'll be fine." I reassured. They all looked at each other and then at me. "Ok, but someone has to stay here with you." Chris insisted. I rolled my eyes in defeat. "Deal." I ringed out my dripping hair then stretched, yawning simultaneously. I heard the voices of Vern, Gordie and Chris faintly, then silence. I turned my head sideways and saw Teddy still standing where he had been before. "You can sit down if you want." I spoke. Teddy plopped down beside me, not making eye contact. "I'm sorry you have to baby sit me, I really don't see the reason for it." I said, trying to break the ice. "It's fine." Teddy rasped. After a few more attempts at trying to talk to him, I gave up. I reached into my bag and retrieved the lighter I had found earlier. I grazed my finger across it as Teddy's eyes widened. I smiled as I noticed his reaction to my find. "Isn't it cool? I found it lying under some foliage this morning and-" Teddy snatched it from my hands. I stared at him as his eyes seemed to glow. "Teddy, have you seen this lighter before?" I murmured. His hands clasped the object with such force; I thought he would break it. "My father gave it to me. I lost it last month." I edged closer to him as his voice cracked. "I thought It was gone forever, I can't believe you found it." I was seeing a side of Teddy I guessed not many saw, though I had only met him yesterday. "I'm glad I was able to find it for you then." I replied. Teddy twisted his face towards mine and half smiled. "Thanks Carmen, I owe you one." I laid down on the warm earth under me, closing my eyes as I soaked in the sun's rays. "Anytime Teddy."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later the darkening sky warned me it was getting close to my curfew. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got to get going." I announced. "Aw, come on Cami, the party's just begun." Chris replied. I retrieved my bag and pulled on my shoes. "Sorry Chris, if I don't leave now I'll never make it back for curfew." I started up the steep hill that overlooked the town. "Wait Carmen, I'll go with ya. My house is on the way." Teddy decided. "Make sure she gets home alright Duchamp." Chris commanded. "Don't worry Chris, I'll be just fine." I reassured. Once we waved our farewells, we were off. The lengthy trip back home did not exactly soot me at this very moment, nor did the awkward silence between Teddy and I; the only sound that could be heard was the crunching of branches under our feet. "You really don't see it do you?" Teddy suddenly spoke. His question had set me off guard and I stood there in bewilderment. "See what?" Teddy chuckled hoarsely. "My deformity." He pulled his blonde strands away from the side of his head and revealed one of his crippled ears. "What about it? I asked. Teddy stared at me as if I were deranged. "Are you serious? My ears are practically melted off and yet you don't make some disgusted remake?" He spat, anger and agitation growing inside him. "Teddy, I don't see anything worth my disgust, and for your information I noticed your ears were like that yesterday." He paused, pure confusion engulfing him. We stood there, and for a good moment no one spoke; brief contact with the wind on my legs and the roar of passing cars indicated to me we were close to the road, close to home. "Then why did you accept me like you did with the others?" He whispered. I honestly didn't know why he was making such a big deal about this, and quite frankly it was irritating hearing him talk about himself like that. "Teddy, why the hell wouldn't I accept you? I see nothing disgusting, horrific, or sickening about you or your ears. No one in this world is perfect nor will there ever. I'm tired of hearing you put yourself down, you're just as important as anyone else." I hissed. Pure shock displayed itself on Teddy's face; he obviously wasn't expecting my response. I suddenly felt bad for my outburst. "Look Teddy, from what I've seen, you're a great person. You have nothing to feel bad about, even your ears. Whatever happened wasn't your fault and if anyone makes fun of you for it then they're not worth your time." We had begun walking again and we were almost to our destination when he chuckled. "Carmen, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I smiled. "Don't ever let someone tell you otherwise." We had reached our houses and I glanced up at him. "Goodnight Teddy." His glasses reflected the shining moon upon them. "Sweet dreams Carmen." He whispered. I left Teddy standing on the side walk, turning back only to wave goodbye to him, something other than the moon glowing in his eyes.


End file.
